Currently, most vehicles use airbag to protect the drivers in collision accidents. There is limitation with airbag protection. Airbag only protects driver, but not vehicle. When the vehicle hits an obstacle or collide with each other, the body and auto parts can be damaged. In case of heavy collision accident, not only the vehicles are seriously damaged, but also the drivers could be seriously injured or even killed due to the strong colliding force. Even in case the collision is not heavy, the vehicle body or auto parts are still damaged.